Hank's Date
by Niki
Summary: This is the Sequel to Mind if I ask? Thanks so much for the reviews.Sorry if I seemed pushy. So this is like the end of the story but not the character I created. She has another role to play in the next story I wtite. I hope you enjoy this 1 first though
1. First Date

Disclaimer:I don't own any IAHB characters except Rain. Oh and I definetly don't own the song "I'm Like a Bird"  
  
  
A/n:You all wanted a sequel well here it is.  
  
  
Hank's Date  
  
  
Hank for just about the first time in his life was nervous. He couldn't believe he was nervous. It was just a date.............only with Rain Mitchelles a very hot  
girl.  
  
"I am going to have a great time"he said to himself. Tyler just looked at him. "Man loosen up. Its just a date."  
  
"Hello you know I didn't ask her out,right?"  
  
"So what she asked you out."  
  
  
Yeah and the things that'll do to a boy's self esteam."Hank looked back into Tyler's miror.  
  
He had on a nice pair of kakhi shorts. A tank top,with a short sleeve plaid shirt.  
  
"You look great Hank"Val walked into the room.  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Of course"Val tried to reassure him.  
  
  
"Good. Must've needed a woman's touch"Tyler sighed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain's House:  
  
Hank gets out of his Explorer and walked casually to the door. He rings the door bell. A woman in her late forties appear.  
  
"Hi is Rain home?"he asks politely.  
  
"Yes she is."the woman turns and bellows out"Raina your date is here."  
  
Rain appears from out of no where. She has on this tight, black mini skirt and a an orange tube top that showed a lot of  
cleavage. Oh and platform sandles.  
  
  
"Hey. Ready?"Rain smiled getting past her mother.   
  
"Yeah. You look great."  
  
  
"Thanks. Oh and momma don't wait up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They get in the Explorer and reach DAHLIA a very hot dance club in Kingsport. Even if your not over 21 they let you  
in only they don't serve you alcohol.  
  
  
Hank paided there way in. He was such a gentlman in Rain's pov.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Inside~  
  
"Hank are you ready to dance?"Rain wrapped her arms arms his neck and lended in to kiss him.  
  
Hank broke away. "Ah.......yeah I am."  
  
  
  
  
The music thrummmbed and vibrated all around as they danced. Rain held on to Hank as they  
  
eventually left the dance floor.   
  
  
  
  
Their Table~  
  
  
"Hank I'm having a really good time."  
  
"Me two. Since this is our first date lets talk."  
  
  
"About what?"she lauhged gaily.  
  
  
"About you. Me us. The weather. What ever spaerks an intrest."  
  
  
"Well Hank since you must know I like to dance. I like music."  
  
  
"Okay I like music. What kind do you like.?"  
  
  
"Anything that isn't Brittney Spears."  
  
  
Hank laughs. She is so pretty. He likes her. Feels a connection and doesn't want to lose it.   
  
Rain looks at her watch. "Hank um.......its only three hours until dawn. Do you wanna go some where.?"Rain asked.  
  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
  
"How about we go to Look Out Point."  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
"Never been more sure in my life."  
  
  
  
Look Out Point~  
  
  
They sit on the roof of Hank's Explorer.  
  
  
"So..............um are you ready?"she begins to peel her shirt off.  
  
"For what?"Hank asks quickly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to ya know.........um sleep with me or somethin"Rain bites on her bottom lip.  
  
"Rain I like you but I'm not like that."Hank said finale realizing why they were up here in the first place.  
  
  
"I guess all guys aren't a like huh?"Rain mumured looking away as she put her shirt on.  
  
"I guess not. But there is one thing I wanted to do tonight"Hank touched her face.   
  
"What?"softly she asked.  
  
To kiss you you"  
  
  
  
They kiss and its pretty intense. Rain grabs him aroud the neck and they fall against the hood.  
  
Rain giggles as she relizes that this is what she wanted to happen all along. The radio plays this song as they kiss:  
  
  
A/n:1 of my favs  
  
  
You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely, but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
  
  
  
  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
  
  
  
  
1 - I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is  
  
  
  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
  
  
  
  
  
Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
  
  
  
  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
  
  
  
  
Repeat 1  
  
It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try   
To tell me, me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know   
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
  
  
  
  
  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true, yeah  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  



	2. JUST ASK!

Disclaimer:I don't own any IAHB characters except Rain Mitchells and Mark Chase.  
  
  
  
Hank's Date  
  
  
Hank was at Tyler's house. Lying on his bed about to go over the details of his date when Jamie popped by.  
  
"Wus up"Jamie came into the room.  
  
"Nothin"Tyler motioned him in.   
  
"Well I just came by to hear about Hank's date with Rain of course."Jamie sat in a bean bag chair.  
  
"Well cool I was about to tell it. So any way I went to pick her up. We went to Dahlia and we danced for a while. She is a really  
good dancer. And well she asked did I wanna go some where. And-"Hank began to laugh furiously.  
  
  
Jamie and Tyler looked at each other. They wanted to hear every detail of this story. I mean it wasn't every day Hank let  
lose and went on a date with some one and he decided to share the details.   
  
  
"And"Jamie and Tyler said in unison. Hank stopped laughing and said"The place she wanted to go was Look Out Point."  
  
"Ahhhhh!Man! Hank you get all the good girls"Tyler joked.  
  
  
"So......what did you guys do?"Jamie asked closing his mouth after just hearing that.  
  
  
"Well............we made out until the sun came up. I mean it was great. But ya know at first she thought I wanted to have sex with her."  
  
  
"Why?"Jamie asked.  
  
"I don't know. She just did. but when I told her I wasn't like that she backed off. And we started kissing."  
  
  
  
"Are you gonna see her again"Tyler asked.  
  
  
"Yeah probale. She's really nice."  
  
  
"So this is great. how about we triple date or some thin."Jamie asked.  
  
"Cool I'll ask Rain. i think it'll be nice. Ya know me and Rain, Tyler and Val and Jamie and Catie."  
  
"whoa ..........um..........don't I have to ask Val?"  
  
  
"Yeah"Jamie replied with a laugh.  
  
  
"Fine I'll ask her."Tyler sighed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Station~  
  
  
Val was going over some paper work.Tyler saw her from across the room.  
  
  
"Ok Tyler here goes nothin"Tyler whispered to himself.  
  
He walked over to Val's desk. She ooked up. "Hey Tyler."  
  
"Hey"he said shly. "so whats up?"Val asked hastily.  
  
"Umm..............Val"his voice was shaky as he said this"would you like to go to a dance club with me?"  
  
"I'd love to"Val smiled then blushed.  
  
  
"Thats cool. Actually its sort of a triple date with Jamie and Hank.. Is that ok?"  
  
  
"Oh of course I don't mind."  
  
  
  
TBC..............................  
  
  
I really hope you enjoyed this part. I mean I need some ideas on how to make it better. Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Shop Till Ya Drop

Disclaimer:I don't own any IAHB characters okay except the two that just came from my over active imagination.Which gives me an idea for another  
fic. Can't tell what its gonna be only that its a J/C story. So enjoy this 1 first. K later.  
Oh and if I could have just 5to 6 reviews for that'd be great. Thats really not a lot considering that some people ask for 10. So please review.  
  
  
  
Hank dailed Rain's number quickly. It rang three times before she picked up.  
  
'Hello"Rain cooed into the phone softly.  
  
"Hey Rain"  
  
"Hank thought I'd scared you away or somethin"Rain voiced sarcasticly.  
  
"No never,just thought you might like to go on another date. But with some friends."Hank laughed softly into the phone.  
  
"Humm.........do i know them?"Rain curiously asked as she wound the stretchable cord around her finger.  
  
  
"Yeah actually you do. Jamie and Catie and Tyler and Val."  
  
  
"Oh........!Ok thats fine with me. As long as we go dancing. We have to go dancing."Rain pepped into the phone.  
  
  
"All right then I'll pick you up around say eightish."  
  
  
"That'll be great!"Rain pepped once more into the phone  
  
  
Rain hung up the phone. She thought a minute. If she and Hank were going to go out with two other  
couples then she was definetly going to have to get to know the other two girls better.  
She got the phone book out of her night stasnd and looked up the the Laneir phone number. It was only one number listed.  
She dialed it in quickly. As she looked around her bed room she found she needed to tidy up a little if she were going to have company.  
  
  
"Hello"came a voice that snapped rain from her daze.  
  
"Oh yes hi..um is Val there?"she asked timidly.  
  
  
"This is she"Val said.  
  
  
"Oh great Val this is Rain Mitchells."  
  
  
"Hank's girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah thats me. I was wonderin if you could come over. And ya know bring Catie."  
  
"Sure. I think that'd be great"Val said happily as she hung up the reciever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About minutes later two girls stepped up onto the Mitchells' *welcome*mat. Rains house wasn't the most findable house scense she for got to give directions.  
  
They wrong the door bell. "So what do you think she wants?"asked Catie who wasn't to keen on seeing Rain. After all she had kinda  
been an opsticle in her relationship with Jamie.  
  
"I don't know she sounded kinda excited about whatever it was!"Val pepped up as the  
door opened.  
  
  
"Hi"Rain motioned them inside.  
  
"You have a nice house"Val looked around and admired the cherry wood tables.Nice vases and etc.  
  
"Well my mom lives to decorate a lot"Rain clammered up the stairs to her bed room followed by the two.  
  
Catie had been quiet. She didn't really like Rain all that much.  
  
"So what did you want?"Catie ased.  
  
"I know you don't really Catie but I won't to be friends. I don't really  
have a lot of friends in Kingport."Rain sighed sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh, well I was thinking when we go to that club we could could go shopping. If thats ok with you"Val suggested with heart nugging  
Catie in the ribs.  
  
"I think that'll be good"Catie sighed.  
  
  
"Good how about tomorrow?"Val cheerfully said her eyes widening.  
  
  
Rain sat there taking in Val's words. She was new to this whole friend ship thing. Back in New york she didn't have a lot of friendss. Especially with her secret that happened to her.  
  
"I'd be happy to go. That'll be cool. I'll pick you up about three and we'll hit the mall from there. Sound okay."  
  
"Cool. We'll be waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Conversation in the Car~  
  
"She seems nice"Val said pulling out of the drive. "Really you don't think this is some scam to Jamie back,do you?"Catie turned to her best friend.  
  
"Catie no. Rain likes Hank okay. And I think she really wants to be friends."Val gripped the stern wheel.  
  
"But Val-"Catie was cut off. "Ya know she really didn't like Jamie that much. Plus Jamie was the one that got intrested in her. Not the other way around"Val stated correctly.  
  
"Your right. I can't wait till tomorrow comes"Catie said sarcasticly getting out of the car.  
Val backed out of the driveway,blew the horn and drove away.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Day(Before the Date):  
  
Rain arrived at Val's House at exactly 3:00. She pulled into the drive way with her green SE Lexus. She looked Val's house over. It was small a bit cramped. You could just  
tell a loving family lived here. Rain sighed she wished her family had supported her through a crisis that she'd had once in her life.   
  
Rain blew the horn. A couple seconds later Val emerged with Catie and another blond headed girl that looked really familar. Rain assumed she was Val's sister.  
They got into the car.  
  
"Hello and this is?"Rain smiled friendly. "This"Val pointed to Brooke"is my sister.You guys sorta already met though." Val clammered into the front as  
Catie and Brooke got in the back.  
  
"Well hello Brooke."Rain said softly as they all got in.  
  
Rain backed out of the drive way.  
  
"Hi. So where are you guys goin tonight?" Brooke asked very excited. "Hum.....well we're going to a dance club called Dahlia. Its really nice and they have great music."answered Rain.  
  
"This sounds exciting huh?"questioned Brooke nugged Catie in the ribs.  
  
"Oh yeah. I live to party"Catie said sarcasticly looking out the window.  
  
Finale what seemed like forever they reached the mall.  
()   
  
The Mall~  
  
"How about we go to Dominque's? I hear they have a killer sale on tube tops"Rain grabbed Brooke's hand.  
Brooke took in the girls features. She had on make up. Red lipstick. Blue eye shadow. Big hoop earrings. She had shoulder length  
hair. She was dressed in a pink tube tope with straps white pants and black plat form sandles. She was the fashion queen in Brooke's pov that Val wasn't.  
  
"But even if the store is having a major blow out there still pretty expensive"Val sighed looking to the floor. Rain stopped and looked back to Val and Catie.  
  
"Okay see I'm rich. And when you shop with me you shop to drop."Rain smiled widely at the statement she'd just made. "But i don't have that much money"Val sighed again.  
  
"How about what ever you buy I back it up with my credit card"Rain smiled as Val agreed then she herded them into the into the store.  
  
Dominque's~  
  
They had tried on so many dresses. Catie had even tried on dresses. Rain of course was looking at the tube top selections.  
Val had just emerged from the dressing room with a pink dress that set off her blue eyes.  
The tube top section was right near the dressing room so Rain saw the dress.  
  
"Its beautiful"Rain stopped what she was doin to look and admire.  
  
"Yeah so how much is it?"asked Brooke.  
  
"Fifty dollars. Not bad huh?"Val turned around looking in the mirror.  
  
"So Catie find any thing?"Brooke asked.  
  
"Yep. This foam green dress is so pretty."Catie said with doubt"but its like like a hundred and sixty dollars."  
  
"So how much did you bring?"Rain asked as if no harm were done or she wasn't surprized by the cost.  
  
"I only brought fifty with me"Catie sighed about to put the dress back.  
  
"Well"smiled Rain you'll owe me but I'll pay the rest. Ok."  
  
"Oh Rain thank so much"Catie smiled and hugged the girl who was no longer her enemy.  
  
'So Brooke see any thing you want?"Rain finale picked out a top. "No"Brooke sighed knowing Rain would never go for what she  
  
wanted even though she didn't mind paying.  
  
"Well I was thinking that if we could go check out 'The Fasst And The Furious'"rain smiled at Brooke knowingly"that is if thats okay with you guys"  
  
"Its cool with me. How about you Catie?"Val asked.  
  
"I htink I've been wanting to check that out for a while"Catuie motioned with her hands.  
  
They went and paid for there things. Checked out the movie. And were ready for there night out with the guys.  
  
  
So what did you think. Of course your gonna tell me in the reviews. I won't post until I get 5 or 6 reviews. And I know that your axncious to see what happens on their date.  
So tell me what ya think. And LAter.~  
  
  
  



	4. ONE WAY TO RUIN A GOOD DATE

Disclaimer:I don't any IAHB characters although I wish I did.  
  
A/n:Enjoy.This is the last chap.I mean it might be short but I think this one will be pretty interesting especially since its a second  
part to this one. But definitely not this long.  
  
  
They were all riding in Hank's explorer. Nervous. Especially Val and Tyler.  
  
Catie and Jamie were saying barely anything. Hank and Rain were holding hands even though he was driving.  
  
"So"Rain tried to brake the silence"is Tyler your boyfriend Val"  
  
"No!"Val said quickly. It made Catie laugh. Jamie looked over. She was so  
  
beautiful. It was getting harder to breath around her. He was about to switch seats with Tyler. "What's so funny?"Val asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Just thought of something"Catie tried. "Sure"Val turned to Tyler. "When we get there will you dance with me?"  
  
Val tried to make up for the incident and succeeded. Of course"he said very softly to Val.  
  
"So are you guys on call tonight?"Rain asked from the front seat.  
  
"Yeah Alex gave us the night off but asked if we would stay on call though"Jamie answered.  
  
"I really hope you guys don't get called in the middle of our date"Catie sighed wishing Jamie would comment on how she looked.  
  
After all foam green was not her color.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Parking Lot~  
  
Everyone had gone inside except Catie. She looked at herself in the driver mirror. She touched her face,then sighed. Rain had did her and Val's make-up.  
  
Val had gotten compliments from Tyler. Rain had gotten compliments from Hank. But none had come from Jamie. She sighed again and began to turn around when she  
  
bumped in to Jamie.  
  
"Sorry"she moved to the side and began to walk away from him.  
  
"What's wrong Catie"he grabbed her arm. He frowned trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing now let go"she tugged and got free. Catie walked faster. She just hated that she had gone out of her  
  
way to look nice for him and he hadn't gave her a compliment.  
  
"Catie please tell me"he begged as he caught up with ehr by the door. "Jamie I got dressed up for you. Alright.For you and I don't get why you can't say you look nice Catie!"she exclaimed harshly.  
  
  
"Is that all. Really Catie you look so beautiful and hot. Just it was hard for me to breath around you. Thats all."Jamie apologized.  
  
"Really"Catie smiled. "Really"Jamie hugged her and they went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Inside~  
  
Rain and Hank were dancing. She felt really good inside,of course she always did when she was around him. He made her  
  
feel safe. Unlike anyone she'd ever known.   
  
He was................her sanctuary in other words.  
  
  
Tyler and Val sat back and watched them dance. "They make a good couple"complimented Val.  
  
"Yeah. But someone promised me a dance"He shot her a look. "I'd love to"Val felt week. In her head there was only this going on was his face. His face with that  
  
gorgeous smile.  
  
They danced and danced.  
  
While Catie and Jamie watched. For them it was enough that they were together.  
  
Suddenly their beepers sounded at the exact same time. "Great"you could hear all four mutter.  
  
Hank,Val,and Tyler rushed to the table followed by Rain. "Jamie common we gotta go. My cell is in the car."Tyler yelped going into panic  
  
mode. "Hank"Rain called out. "Yeah"he turned around. "Call me"she kissed him softly. He left quickly to join the other three.  
  
This was one way to end a date that was going really well.  
  
Catie and Rain cught a cab home.  
  
  
::End 


End file.
